What Smoochy Dreams Are Made Of
by Glamagirl
Summary: Stephanie's reaction after finding a smoochy dreamers site. Steph/Chris


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own anyone in this story. The characters in here belong only to themselves.

**A/N **This is complete randomness, I just hope it doesn't suck too bad! 

**What Smoochy Dreams Are Made Of**

Stephanie blinked a couple of times, disbelieve written all over her face as she resumed reading from her laptop. A couple of weeks ago, her sister in law had sent her an e-mail with a link to one particular site; in the message she urged Stephanie to check it out as soon as possible because according to Marissa, her nonexistent love live would change for the better with that site.

Due to her hectic schedule she hadn't find the time to actually check it out… there was also the fact that she knew Marissa's wicked sense of humor and deep in her heart she knew that in all probability, she wasn't going to like that _site_.

Besides, she didn't have time for a love live. She didn't need it; her girls and her work were all too consuming to add a man to the mix.

But tonight she was bored out of her mind. There was a rain storm ragging outside and she was one of the unlucky ones who stayed trapped at the arena. So from her improvised office, she visited said site, regretting that of all nights she chose to do so the one _he_ was with her. Talk about choosing the wrong time at the wrong place; but never in her life would she have imagined the site was about her and Chris.

'_Because everybody knows what you two are too blind to see' _That had been Marissa's conclusion.

"This is ridiculous" She mumbled under her breath as she stole a glance at the man sitting across from her. He was oblivious to all but the book he was engrossed into.

'_Good, because the last thing I need is him taking a look at this_'

She averted her eyes back to the screen, continuing with the story… or fan fiction as it was known around the web.

When she first entered the site it seemed like a harmless thing, not the life-changing, problem-solving, man-finding solution Marissa had assured her it was. It was just a page dedicated to her long ago story-line with _Jericho_.

There were hundredths of pictures of them together, a few videos and even detailed descriptions of why they were meant to be together. It was kind of weird, but in reality what surprised her about these 'Smoochy Dreamers' was the fact that after all those years, they still remembered that story line.

So it had been all good, if Marissa had wanted to unnerve her she had failed in her attempt. Her sister in law was always on her back implying that there was something more behind her friendship with Chris, thing that was far from the truth…

A harmless site it was, until she clicked to enter a part that was called _fanfic._

There were lots of them, and all were love stories about none others than Chris and her! She had wanted to exit the site immediately… or maybe write to the webmaster and tell him/her a thing or two… but curiosity won over her disbelieve and she began reading one.

It was something about herself being in an abused relationship with Paul until Chris came along to save her, swiping her off her feet with his unprofessed love… She had quietly laughed at it all, until the part came where she and Chris began to have sex! Starting at the backseat of his rental car, moving on to the hotel's elevator and concluding in a huge canopy bed in a luxury suite… it was one of those moments where she wanted to say out loud a What The Fuck!?!, of course she didn't, she kept on reading.

She could feel herself blushing as the steamy story unfolded before her eyes, it was very livid with the descriptions and she had to bite hard on her lips to suppress a nervous laugh that wanted to escape. Reading about her and Chris was awkward but addicting…

Not wanting to get caught, she looked over to where he was sitting just to check if he was looking back at her, and much to her distress he was.

She smiled what she believed to be a sweet smile to her friend, waiting for him to go back to his book so she could continue with her own reading.

"What is so amusing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

With the smile still on her face she dragged a finger through the keyboard and pressed the backspace button two times. "Nothing…"

He gave her a weird look while closing the book to put in over the desk. She returned him the same look he was giving her and raised her own eyebrows.

"So you are acting all weird over nothing?" He asked wheeling his chair to hers. She clicked the button one more time and nodded.

"You know what… why don't you go back with the rest of the boys and let me finish my work here" He had come into the office saying the locker room was too noisy for him to read, she had let him in because… she had no reason, he was her friend and she liked his company, more so if he remained quiet.

"What, and miss what got you all bothered? No way princess" He laughed as he parked his chair next to hers.

He leaned into her to take a look at the screen and she wondered why she didn't just kick him out, friend or not she was his boss.

"Smoochy Dreams…" He looked questioningly to her and she shrugged.

"Can you believe that?" She asked in a perplexed-fake tone of voice as he moved the laptop to him. "They have tons of pics there…"

He didn't responded and started to click his way through the site. She waited, biting on her lips, watching as his expression changed from serious concentration to plain amusement.

She didn't knew why but she had the distinct feeling he just found the fan fiction part.

She wasn't watching the screen as he was, as there was a pen resting on her desk that seemed more interesting.

"Ha, did you know there are stories here about us, love stories?"

"What? No…" With her foot she pushed his chair as far away as she could and moved the screen to her. "Let me see" She opened her eyes wide and gasped.

He neared his chair back beside hers and leaned forward to take a look. She tried to push him away once more but he saw her intention and pushed her chair instead. She rolled away.

He took the laptop in his hands and began to read from it out loud. "_Stephanie's knees grew weak as Chris tongue slid into the wet cave that was her mouth, if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding her against his strong body…_"

With a huge smile plasterer on his face he looked back at her as she wheeled her way back to him. "Strong body, I like this"

"Give me that" She snapped the laptop away from him and turned it off. "I'll call my lawyers and make them ban that stupid site" She said turning the back of her chair to him.

"Why? I liked it"

"Of course you do, you are a man and men like anything that relates to sex…"

She was cut off when he turned her chair around so that she was facing him. "Sex… What I read was just about a kiss… was there sex in it?"

There was nothing Stephanie wanted more that to slap that stupid smirk off his face, it was in moments like these that she wondered why she considered him a friend.

"How the hell am I suppose to know… in case you haven't noticed I turned it off before your imagination began to run loose"

"Too late for that babe" He wriggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"I can fire you before you can say sexual harassment Chris" She tried to wheel her chair away from his but he was holding it still. Where was that nice looking pen?

"What? You're the one who was sneaking into that site, in fact I feel…"

"I wasn't sneaking; I was looking for some pictures. You are the one who came upon those stories. Stories that might I add are plain ridiculous and completely inaccurate"

"Inaccurate how? You haven't read them?"

"Oh come on Chris, what you read was enough for me to know. I mean, knees getting weak with a single kiss. Please!"

There was no way she was going to confess she had been reading one, it would only inflate his ego and God knew it was huge enough as it was.

"Maybe you've been kissed by the wrong guys" That smile again…

"One man, another one, this guy… it's all the same…" Was she rambling? It sure felt like it.

"No its not" He pulled her chair closer to him. "It's like I told you before, you had been kissed by the wrong men… you haven't been kissed by me"

Stephanie smirked and leaned forward into him. "But I have. Twice, and neither of them swept me off me feet or reduced me into a puddle of desire in the middle of the ring"

Chris smiled his cocky smile, his eyes shining in amusement. "That, they barely count as kisses"

"They don't?" She smiled. "If I remember correctly, and chances are that I don't…" Oh but she did remembered… "You had your lips on mine, and that count as kissing"

"Not at all. If I were to kiss you properly you wouldn't be able to think straight for days…"

She laughed, but there was a nervous note in it that she hoped went unnoticed by him.

"In fact, I think you would grow weak in the knees way before I actually kissed you"

"I don't think so" She said in all confidence. This was Chris and much alike Marissa he took pleasure in molesting her with these nonsense.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked in a lazy tone as he dropped his eyes down to her lips and then back to her eyes.

Suddenly, she found his closeness too much… what was wrong with her?

He smiled at her, his eyes challenging. Damn him, he knew her too well to know she would never back from a challenge… but she also knew him well enough to know he wouldn't carry with it.

She shrugged. "Fine then"

Ha! He blinked a couple of times and froze where he sat, she knew right there that he wasn't going to do it. But then he smiled again. "Think you can handle it?"

"Can you?"

He dropped his head down and chuckled. He ran his finger through his short blonde hair and then lifted his head back up to look at her.

Stephanie was smirking, waiting for him to come up with something not to go on with it, she was going to love it.

But he didn't say anything; he just pulled her chair even closer and leaned into her. Her smirk faded into a slight smile and before she could register it in her mind he pressed his lips right in the corner of her mouth.

She gulped as the soft warmness of his lips slid down to her throat, placing small kisses along the way. She bit hard on her lower lip and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his stubble scratching lightly at her skin.

"That's not kissing" She managed to whisper as he nibbled at her flesh. She felt him smile and then whisper against her. "All in time princess"

She smiled too. 'This is crazy' she thought to herself and grabbed hard at the edge of the chair. What Chris was doing with his lips and tongue felt amazing, and she just didn't know what to do with her hands. She even considered sitting over them but that would give him the '_victory'_.

"How are those knees?" He asked placing a hand on one of them.

'Bastard'

She cleared her throat, afraid that if she didn't her voice would sound more as a squeal. "They are just fine"

"Hmmm" He muffled as he moved his lips down to her collarbone.

She threw her head back to grant him more space so he could continue his sweet ministrations. He didn't wasted time and claimed her soft flesh with his lips, running his tongue way up before pulling at her skin with his teeth. This was getting out of control and one of them needed to back up.

She should be the one to stop it, after all she could actually feel her legs turn into rubble… thankfully she was sitting and he had no way of knowing.

The hand he had on her knee crawled its way up to her hip, where it came to rest comfortably, and under his subtle touch she could feel her groin turn liquidly warm.

It was inevitable and she couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips. She froze in confusion, wondering if he had noticed the reaction he was provoking in her, she hoped he hadn't.

What was wrong with them, they were friends! She liked being in the comfort zone of friendship with him, it was safe… this wasn't.

She sighed defeated, he had stopped running his lips and tongue all over her throat and even with her eyes closed she knew there was a grin on his face as he looked at her.

She ran her tongue along her lips and opened her eyes to find him just like she expected, looking at her with a stupid grin on his face.

This was the part where he was supposed to gloat; she was never going to hear the end of it!

"Well?" He asked in a murmur but she couldn't find her voice to respond. So she just looked at him expectantly. "I still haven't kissed you…"

He let the words linger there, and when she didn't utter a word he slowly leaned into her, giving her time to stop him.

Of course she didn't; she just held her breath as his lips brushed against hers. For a while he just remained there, their lips joined with the merest of touches, and when she didn't protested he pressed harder.

With his thumb he pulled down at her chin so that he could get access into her, and if he had made her legs turn to rubble earlier, the contact of his tongue nudging at hers left her weak all over.

He had been right, those previous scripted kissed they had shared years ago where nothing, go figure!

In no time his slow kissing turned more insistent, hungrier as she matched him movement for movement. He was addicting and she couldn't get enough of it, of him.

Was this meant to be? It felt like it, how cheesy was that? But no… it couldn't be, this was Chris.

Before all could escalate into something more her hand found its way up to his cheek and with a soft caress she pulled away from him.

Her breathing was labored and she could feel her cheeks flushed, she couldn't find it in her gut to look into his eyes. "This could get dangerous"

He lifted her chin with his fingers so that he could see her face, still she refused to open her eyes.

"Look at me Steph"

She did look at him, his clouded blue eyes straight into hers. They had crossed the line, the one that had defined their friendship through all these years… and it was all because Marissa and those damn smoochy dreamers.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she couldn't help but to smile at his concern. Did he know what he did to her?

"I'm fine, it's just that… this whole thing" She brought her hands up to her face. "This is awkward"

Hidden behind her hands she rested her head against his shoulder. He placed his hand at the back of her head and for a while they just remained in silence, each one contemplating the events that had changed their friendship… but was it for the better or for the worst.

"Do you want me leave?" He asked burying his nose into her hair.

"I don't know" She confessed and he pulled her head up to his.

There was something in his eyes that she couldn't place, was it regret? Of course it had to be, what else?

"Do you want to leave?" She asked, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

He didn't spoke but shook his head no. "But I'll do it if you want me to"

She took a deep breath, not taking her eyes from his. This could be the end of it all or the beginning of something, she wasn't sure yet and it scared her. When she woke up that morning kissing Chris was something that hadn't crossed her mind, but she knew that it was going to be in her mind when she went to bed that night and it was still going to be there the morning after.

After all, that site had been truly a life altering thing…

He was still waiting for her answer and she smiled at the uncertainty on his face. "Stay… I want you to stay"

~*FIN*~


End file.
